Bitter Wine
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: A short story about a father's betrayal, a mother's death, and a daughter's broken heart that was bitter as wine.


Bitter Wine

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Thoughts

"Talking"

"" Skipping through Time ""

Endless possibilities come to mind. Living through all the lies, and the mirror image of a happy family was never a problem for me, until I grew up.

It is amazing how you see in things in a different light one-day. It's amazing when you see things aren't as perfect as they are made out to be.

The mirror image shattered one-day by a phone call, and the mirror will never be repaired.

"Is Master of the Daidouji home?" I heard a hoarse voice say through the phone. It seemed to be a woman's voice thick with alcohol. I could tell just by the tone of it that she was drunk.

"I'm sorry he is out. May I leave a message?"

"Tell him Marci called."

I felt my throat go dry. "May I ask why you need him?"

"Just ask him if he wants a repeat," the voice slurred, but I knew she was probably smirking though the grimace lines of heavy alcohol.

She got her point across, and it hit me like a whip to my skin.

"I'll- I'll tell him you called."

"Good girl."

My hand shook as I hung up the phone. The woman's voice cut through me like ten million sharp knifes. I ignored the pain, and let anger take over.

How dare he? How dare he cheat on my mother, on his wife? How dare he?

I heard my mother groan as her body shifted in bed.

"Mama, you should not move."

"I'll be damned if I will stay in one position for the rest of my life. Dear, I will die. We all know that, but until I do I am going to try to make you and your father happy. To give you both happy memories."

My smile turned into a frown at the mention of the man who cheated on his dying wife, not to mention was tearing their family apart.

"Mama, you do not need to do anything for us."

Especially, that cheating bastard.

"You're too modest, my dear Tomoyo."

"Mama."

My mind took a whirl.

"What is it dear?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to see you hurt that is all."

She smiled though the pain, and made my heart drop. How could he do this to her?

""

I picked up the phone, and hung it up immediately, but it rung again.

I heard my mother moving in her bed groaning once more, and I knew this is what Marci wanted. She wanted to keep calling so my mother would answer the phone.

"What?" I said with a sharp tone.

"Nice greeting."

"Fuck off, and leave my family alone."

"You haven't been giving your father my messages."

"I said fuck off."

"That's your father's job not mine."

"Whore," I said slamming the phone down.

"Mama do you want some water?"

"Yes, please dear."

The phone rang again, but this time I let it ring and ring. Marci just wanted to get my anger to rise. I wouldn't let her get the pleasure of knowing she ticked me off.

"Dear, the phone."

"It's a wrong number."

"Tomoyo."

"It's a wrong number, mother. It always will be."

""

Answering the door, and slamming it was the first reactions that came into my mind.

A beautiful woman with long black flowing hair, and dazzling crystal blue eyes stood before me, and I wanted to slam the door.

"Is Master of the house here?"

"No ma'am."

"Well, can you tell him needs to sign these divorce papers?"

A wave of anger passed though my eyes.

"Give them to me."

"I really should just-"

"Give them to me."

The papers burned my hands, and I ripped them hastily in front of the lady's face.

"If you ever come back with these I will kill you."

"I-"

"Quit your job with my parents. Money isn't worth dying for, now is it?"

I slammed the door in her face, holding the shreds of paper in my hands.

""

"Marci and your father-" my mother pleaded to me.

"I'm not listening to you."

"Tomoyo."

"I hate you both."

"Tomo-"

"I'm leaving, and I'm never talking to you both ever again. I told you that if you two ever got a divorce than I would never speak to you both ever again. I indent to keep that promise to myself."

"Tomoyo, please listen. Tomoyo, I am dying."

Silence.

"Marci makes your father happy. I want you and him to be happy."

Slam.

I walked out the front door nearly running over a black hair lady with jade eyes.

"Tomoyo."

"Get off of me."

"We never got to meet."

"I never wanted to meet you. Fuck off."

"That is no way to talk to me. I love your father and your mother very much."

"If you did than you wouldn't be marrying my father when my mother is dying in her bed."

"Your mother only wants-"

"I told you to leave."

"I'm not going to leave."

"Than I will. If you will excuse me-" my eyes fell to her stomach and my heart started to bleed as if a dagger had plummeted through it.

"You're pregnant."

"I-"

"With my father's baby."

"Your-"

"Whore," I said slapping her in her face, "I hate you!"

"I understand that, but your family only wants-"

"I have no family."

Walking away from the house, never turning back, and tear stained cheeks was all I remember about the walk towards the park.

The cold rain, the bitter storm, and the howling wind filled my scenes.

"I hate life."

""

"Tomoyo, come home."

"I have no home. Leave me alone."

"Don't talk to your mother like that."

"Don't you dare talk to me! Don't you dare touch me! I hate you! I hate you. Leave me alone! Just go away!"

""

February 16 my mother died.

I never went to the funeral.

I never said good-bye.

I never saw my father's child.

I never saw him get remarried.

I never saw any of it.

I ran. I walked away. I cried. I never came back.

I perished. I bleed. I died.

Bitter wine.

""

I wrote this story one day when I was really upset. My mother had said something along the lines of 'I wouldn't blame your father if he cheated." I don't care if she wouldn't blame him, but I would. Cheating is a betrayal. I don't think my father would ever do something like that to my mother. She was just depressed that day, but it hit me hard. I all ready told my parents that if they divorced then I would never speak to them again. My mother couldn't survive if my father left her. She would die. This story was used with Tomoyo, but all of the feelings were mine. I used Tomoyo for this instead of Sakura because I think Tomoyo is more in tune with her feelings, and I could see her leave her family behind if their was a betrayal.


End file.
